Et si ce n'était pas qu'un simple coup de foudre ?
by Miss Delice
Summary: Nemuri Kayama rencontre de manière fortuite Yu Takeyama dans un bar, et c'est la que tout commence… (image trouvée sur Pinterest)


Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, me revoici (oui on arrête jamais les gens lents à la détente...)

Me revoici donc avec (non pas un Os comme je le disais) une fanfic.

Mais bon je ne vous embêtes pas plus, bon chapitre~~ !

(On se retrouve en bas pour ceux qui le veulent bien).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La neige remplit peu à peu les rues. Les bâtiments couverts de blancs et de neiges se vident de personnes. Ces mêmes personnes entrent dans les rues pour marcher au gré de l'heure. Les rues se remplissent et se vident. La neige cache le passage des humains et le silence les remplace.

La nuit commence lentement à s'installer, et les lumières des lampadaires s'allument, illuminant les ténèbres, tout en formant les ombres. Des voitures, restes de la civilisation présente dans cette ville, mènent un ballet avec les feux tricolores et les croisements.

Certains immeubles ont des fenêtres allumées, des civils sont sur des balcons à chanter à tout va, pendant que certains allument une cigarette et d'autres profitent de l'air malgré le froid.

Des rires s'élèvent dans les rues, appartenant à des groupes. Etudiants, hommes d'affaires, retardataires de l'heure. Dans des bars festifs où les cris, rires, et autres font partie de cette ambiance. Rare sont ceux qui restent seuls dans ces moments là. Hors une exception est toujours créée pour ce genre d'occasion.

Une jeune femme, il semble, est emmitouflée dans des couches de chaleurs qui peut se résumer à une grosse écharpe lui cachant la moitié de son visage, ne laissant apparaître que des yeux bleus gardés derrière de légères lunettes faisant penser à celles des secrétaires strictes, ainsi qu'un grain de beauté sous l'oeil gauche. Un épais et long manteau marron recouvre son corps, des gants cachent ses mains délicates. Un pantalon en cuir noir couvre ses fines jambes, et de simples bottines marrons pour ses pieds.

Elle est appuyée contre une rambarde qui la sépare de la route. Elle regarde devant elle, ignorant les gens qui passent devant elle. cette femme jette un oeil à sa montre, puis remet sa main gantée dans sa poche. Elle lève la tête pour regarder le ciel noirci, et la lune cachée par les hauts immeubles.

"Encore un peu."

Elle chuchote ses mots pour elle-même. Sa patience se joue d'elle, comme l'envie qu'elle ressent en cet instant. Elle attend ce qui pour elle semble être des minutes pour piocher dans sa poche et regarder son téléphone. L'écran s'allume soudainement.

Un message. Un nom s'affiche à l'écran, elle sait qui s'est. Son doigt débloque son écran et elle regarde dans ses messages.

[Kaya-chan,

Désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas me libérer comme promis.

J'annule pour cette fois-ci.

Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Bye byyye Hizashi]

Son rendez-vous s'est annulé. Maintenant, elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle soupire, répandant de la buée qui s'installe temporairement sur ses lunettes et dont la vapeur s'échappe dans les airs.

Elle range son téléphone puis se relève lentement de son assise. Elle balade ses yeux autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus personne à présent, quelques bars étaient encore ouverts par contre et de la lumière s'en échappe. Elle se dirige alors vers l'un deux, autant s'occuper avec un bon repas.

Elle entre à l'intérieur pour se retrouver avec l'odeur de l'alcool et de la nourriture en plein dans le nez. Kaya-chan s'installe sur une des tables et attends que le serveur vienne pour se commander quelque chose. Elle s'assit sur une banquette rouge, et entreprit d'enlever toutes les couches qu'elle avait sur elle. Kaya pose son écharpe à côté d'elle, elle retire son manteau qui commence à l'étouffer, puis ses gants qu'elle pose sur son manteau. Elle entreprend ensuite de s'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval. Puis attend patiemment le serveur.

Le dit-serveur discute tranquillement avec une autre personne, prenant sa commande en même qu'il rit. Elle n'est pas seule dans l'établissement, et certaines semblent être des habitués ou de jeunes personnes.

Le banc, sur lequel elle se trouve, est fait de bois, et un autre se trouve en face d'elle pendant qu'une table sépare les deux, et c'est un peu dans cette position que se trouve d'autres tables. Deux en face de Kaya et une autre derrière elle. A sa droite se trouve un mur de pierre sur lequel se trouve quelques affiches présentant les prix et les différentes formules que propose l'établissement. De l'autre côté se trouve des personnes assises au bar. Aucune ne semble attirer son attention, à part les bouteilles derrière le comptoir, ainsi que les verres alignés au-dessus. Le serveur ne lui prête toujours pas attention, mais elle s'en fiche. Même si ça la frustre légèrement d'être négligée.

Elle reporte son attention sur sa table puis après un moment de réflexion, décide de fixer le serveur, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Kaya se demande si en continuant son manège, il allait se retourner vers elle. Peut être en ferait elle son quatre heure si possible. Après tout, ces fesses semblent aguicheuses... Quoique, non. Elle le titillerait juste pour l'embêter seulement. Elle pose sa tête contre sa main tout en continuant de le regarder.

Une voix moqueuse atteint dans les oreilles de Kaya. Celle ci lui dit que si elle continue comme ça, on la prendrait pour une psychopathe. Elle tourne la tête vers la nouvelle venue qui n'est autre que la géante. L'Héroïne blonde qui l'a rabaissé sur le plateau télé. Elle regarde d'un oeil mauvais celle-ci s'installer en face d'elle qui lui sourit innocemment. Mascarade.

Kaya lui répondit qu'elle n'allait rien faire à cet homme, mais la géante ne la croit pas. Comme si cela pouvait être vrai. La brune lui jette un regard noir, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était faux.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'appeler ? lui demande-t-elle, toujours moqueuse. Il ne va jamais venir sinon. Hé garçon s'il vous plaît !

Le serveur après avoir échangé quelques mots se retourne, enfin, pour se stopper. Il leva un sourcil, puis s'approcha timidement d'elles. Un léger sourire s'installe sur les lèvres de Kaya. Elle sent qu'elle va bien s'amuser.

-V-vous avez commandé, mesdemoiselles ? balbutie-t-il.

La blonde rit. La brune sourit un peu plus.

-Eh bien... dit Kaya lentement, oui. Je vous attendais à vrai dire. Avec impatiente.

Elle murmure ces derniers mots sensuellement.

-Vous pouvez l'appeler madame, vous savez ? S'exclame la blonde. Elle a passé l'âge de s'appeler mademoiselle.

Kaya tique. Elle ne peut pas s'occuper de ses affaires la blonde.

-Et bien, pour ma part, reprend la blonde, je commanderais des udons avec du saké.

-Pour moi, ce sera du curry et des tempuras avec du saké aussi, s'il vous plaît.

-Oh attention ! Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu vas grossir, s'inquiète faussement la blonde. Surtout qu'à ton âge !

Elle a posé une main sur sa bouche, surement pour cacher son sourire moqueur.

-C'est vrai que tu es assez grosse comme ça, pourquoi ne pas prendre quelque chose de plus gras que des udons, dit Kaya avec un faux sourire.

Le serveur s'éclipse pendant que les deux femmes se lançaient des éclairs.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as Mt Lady ? déclare finalement Kaya.

-Voyons, je ne voit absolument pas de quoi tu parles, évite la blonde tout en la regardant avec un sourire.

Cela a pour effet de refroidir quelque peu Kaya, mais elle se reprend.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, Mt Lady ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Yu, tu sais. nous sommes collègues après tout, ose la dénommée Yu.

La géante n'a en aucun cas envie de répondre à sa question, mais elle ne va pas en démordre.

-Que fais tu ici, à cette table ? force Kaya.

-Tu ne veux pas ? boude Yu tout en croisant les bras.

La brune soupire, laissant tomber cette jeune qui ne veut rien écouter. Elle veut passer une soirée tranquille, mais voilà que cette héroïne ne veut pas la laisser tranquille. Soit. Elle fera avec.

-Voici vos commandes mesdames, dit le serveur en posant leurs plats. Bon appétit à vous.

Et il s'éclipse tout aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu.

-Et bien, bon appétit ! S'exclame la blonde tout en joignant ses mains.

-Bon appétit, fit à contre gré Kaya.

Malgré ce qu'elle pense, la géante n'est pas de si mauvaise compagnie que ça. Elle est même agréable, même si elle est très vaniteuse et très centré sur elle même, ne manquant pas de critiquer les autres sur leurs goûts et leurs âges, ce qui fait toujours tiquer la brune. Yu n'a de cesse aussi de l'appeler par son prénom, mais se prend toujours un "Non." catégorique à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas compliqué pour elle, mais impensable pour Kaya.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les anciens ne laissent pas plus la place aux jeunes ! s'indigne Yu. Nous voulons aussi faire nos preuves ! Je veux montrer aux citoyens qu'ils peuvent aussi compter sur nous ! Nous méritons aussi la gloire, tu en penses Kayama ? Tu n'as pas déjà assez travaillé comme ça ?

-Je n'ai que 31 ans, dit calmement Kayama tout en sirotant son thé, je peux encore aider les citoyens, je me dois de le faire, et puis si "les jeunes" comme tu dis, veulent à se point la "gloire", ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller. Ils sont assez grands pour pouvoir faire leur preuve tout seul.

-Pourtant ça irait tellement mieux si on avait de la place. Je suis sûre de pouvoir m'en sortir, mais après ? Les vieux comme toi, ont toute l'attention des citoyens, nous avons du mal à nous déma-

-Alors il te faut travailler, la coupe Kayama, après tout vous avez de la force et de l'énergie. La détermination fera le reste. A toi de voir si tu le veux réellement.

-Je veux être au plus au plus du top ! s'excite Mt Lady. Je ne peux pas l'atteindre comme vous ! Parce que vous y êtes.

-Ce n'est pas une question de ne pas pouvoir oui ou non, s'explique Kayama en la regardant dans les yeux, la question est de le vouloir. Tu ne peux pas ne pas faire quelque chose, c'est juste que tu ne le veux pas. Si tu le veux vraiment, tu peux le faire.

-C'est injuste comme logique, tout le monde n'est pas forcément égaux sur certains points.

-Et pourtant, ils brillent de détermination, la contre la brune. Si tu as le vouloir, alors tu as le pouvoir et l'avoir. Les jeunes, comme tu dis, avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire, non ?

-Mmh… Surement.

-Sinon tu verras bien, je ne vais pas non plus m'éterniser la dessus, je t'ennuie déjà assez bien avec ça ahahah, rit Kayama.

Elle commence à enfiler son manteau et sortit un billet de sa poche.

-J'ai payé ma part comme ça, merci pour cette soirée, dit-elle en enfilant ses gants.

Kayama met ensuite son écharpe sous le regard de la blonde.

-Tu t'en vas ? demande Yu.

-Oui, tu ferais mieux de faire pareil de ton côté, sinon le lendemain risque d'être dur.

-Mmmh, marmonne la blonde. Appelle moi Yu.

Kayama s'arrête un peu, puis avec un sourire, elle se rapproche de la blonde.

-Yu, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Et lui donne une pichenette sur le front. Elle se recule, satisfaite, et partie tranquillement tout en saluant le serveur avec un clin d'œil. Qui n'a pas l'air très efficace puisqu'il la regarde bizarrement, sourcils froncés. C'est fichu pour ce soir, se dit elle, et sortit de l'établissement. Le froid la surprend mais ses vêtements la réchauffe quelques minutes après.

De la buée se forme suite à sa respiration. Les choses se sont plutôt bien passés. Kayama a cru que sa jeune collègue était insupportable, elle l'est, mais cette fois pas tant que ça. Peut être que c'est le temps qui fait ça, ou peut être est ce que cette femme cherche aussi de la compagnie. Elle ne le sait pas.

En tout cas, c'était une soirée bien tranquille malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu. C'était...plaisant.

-Dit Kayama.

La brune se retourne, quelque peu surprise par la blonde.

-Tu dis qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut si on le veut vraiment ? Demande sérieusement Yu.

Kayama arque un sourcil. C'est bien la définition qu'elle a donné en soit.

-Et bien oui, si on le veut on peut, lui assure l'héroïne à lunettes.

La blonde approche sa main de la joue de Kayama tout en approchant son visage. L'Attrapant, ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les siennes. Un goût moelleux et sensuel pour l'une, fruitée et doux pour l'autre. Cet instant semblant magique prend fin lorsque l'entreprenante blonde quitte les lèvres qu'elle a capturé, pour observer la brune toujours surprise, se reprendre lentement de sa léthargie. Yu ne bouge pas, savourant simplement l'instant.

-Tu l'as dit, si nous avons le vouloir, nous avons le reste, non ?

Les yeux de la sensuelle brune tombe sur ceux, violets de la jeune. Elle lui prend délicatement la main, pour mettre sa seconde sous le menton de sa victime. Elle le relève délicatement, souriante.

-Ne joue pas à ce genre de jeu avec moi, Takeyama, susurre Kayama. Sur ce terrain, je suis toujours la meilleure.

L'Héroïne interdite au moins de 18 ans relâche la jeune femme.

-Évite de faire ce genre de choses, veux tu. La prévient elle, on pourrait se tromper sur sa signification.

Et elle laisse la femme géante sur ces mots, satisfaite.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'une autre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !

Donc reprenons nos moutons le voulez vous ? Bien, au début je voulais en faire un Os, mais je me suis dit qu'une fanfic courte (on va pas non plus taper dans les +de 30 non plus), me semble plus envisageable. Et mieux aussi.

Désolée aussi pour l'attente et mon absence, je n'ai aucune excuse. Pardon.

Ah j'aimerais également votre avis sur leur caractères, si je m'en éloigne trop ou pas, et s'il n'y a pas trop de répétition. Ou juste savoir si ça vous plait ou pas, occasionnellement…

En tout cas, je ne vous embêtes pas plus et je vous souhaites une excellente soirée (je vous aimes) Bye byyyye


End file.
